


The problem is the task // Проблема - это задача

by holing_reimsdom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Russia, Time Travel, ministry of time, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holing_reimsdom/pseuds/holing_reimsdom
Summary: about the difficulties of working in the office of the Ministry of Time // о трудностях работы в офисе Минzeita





	The problem is the task // Проблема - это задача

Понедельник прошел вяло и был беден на события. Точнее, не произошло в принципе ничего. Время застоялось и превратилось в банку с маринованными огурцами. Эта банка стояла на самом краешке книжной полки и неминуемо должна была упасть. В офисе пахло тиной. Сотрудники двигались медленно, почти не разговаривали и только на банку регулярно поглядывали, впрочем, нельзя было сказать точно, с профессиональным или гастрономическим интересом.  
Хлопнула дверь и в помещение быстро и крайне деловито вошел Марк, заместитель министра. Вопреки хитренькому остроносому лицу и идеально выглаженным рубашкам перед начальством он не выслуживался. И не выслуживался бы, даже если было бы перед кем.  
Банка таки свалилась с полки и разлетелась на мелкие осколки. Марк осторожно обошел лужу с маринованными огурцами и бросил на конторку несколько папок.  
— Вы даже не представляете, насколько насыщенная будет у нас неделя. Если бы я мог, я бы позвонил министру, — проникновенно сообщил он в пустоту.  
— Так бери и звони, — откликнулись из-за дальнего стола. — Только вот он опять не ответит.  
Марк тяжело вздохнул.  
— У нас вообще есть министр?  
— Ну, формально есть. Фактически — сложно сказать.  
— Когда его видели в последний раз?  
— Кажись, 11-го сентября.  
— Того самого?  
— Того самого.  
— А что он там забыл?  
— Да кто его знает. Может, в отпуске был.  
— В отпуске от чего?  
— От нас?  
— Да-а. Я бы с радостью взял отпуск от вас, — закончил Марк и открыл верхнюю папку.  
— Итак, проблема — водопроводная течь временн’ого типа в количестве четырех штук.  
— Течь?  
— Ну да. Понимаете, люди сидят на карантине (…А мы не сидим…). У некоторых от этого едет крыша. Они вспоминают свое детство, молодость там. Вспоминают почему-то в ванне. А потом им в той же ванне начинают сниться яркие сны. Только это не сны.  
— И это опасно?  
— Еще как опасно. Течи возникают довольно быстро. Это сейчас их четыре штуки, а завтра будет восемь, десять. Чем больше щелей, тем больше вероятность их соединения. А если течи из разных временных пластов соединятся, то будет… будет большой бардак!  
— И Ленин проснется?  
— И Ленин проснется.  
Некоторое время в офисе стояла тишина. Некоторую тишину в офисе стояло время.  
Марк, прищурившись, оглядел коллег.  
— Проблема — это задача. А задачу нужно решать. Вот Вы, например, Максим Савватиевич, поедете со мной устранять течи?  
Максим Савватиевич был как раз тем голосом из-за дальнего стола. Если присмотреться, в глазах этого совершенно седого болезненного человека явно рабочего класса можно было разглядеть пресловутую ночлежку в среднем придонье Волги.  
— Ну что Вы, Марк Тимофеевич. Я из этого офиса с 62-го года не вылезал, как нас сюда, в Приграничье, перевели. Куда мне ехать.  
— Жаль. Я на Вас очень надеялся. Что Вы — единственный нормальный человек в этом сборище идиотов. Да-да, именно так я о вас и думаю! Вот чего стоит, например, повесить в офисе часы?!  
— Мы в Приграничье, Марк Тимофеевич…  
— Да какая разница? Давно бы все настроили. Я без часов обедать забываю. А это очень важно! Уйду я отсюда, не буду дожидаться безвременной кончины моей от неправильного питания. Как вообще работать в этой антисанитарии, без часов и с мифическим начальником?!  
Во время патетических речей замминистра можно было даже назвать красивым. По крайней мере, сотрудники проникались и смотрели на него достаточно завороженно.  
— Марк Тимофеевич, Вам никто не мешает взять командировку и поискать нашего министра. Съездите, проветритесь. Только вот Вы его не найдете. Или найдете не то, что искали.  
Марк вздохнул и бросил злой взгляд на Часы судного дня. К счастью, стрелка от страха сдвинулась назад, а не вперед.  
— Если в течение получаса никто не решится ехать на задание, то я лично наведаюсь в ближайший магазин и куплю часы. Даже если они не будут подходить офису морально, физически и стилистически. Розовые куплю, с котятами. А если, фигурально выражаясь, наш любимый вождь от этого проснется, то я приведу его сюда, чтобы он полюбовался на вашу замечательную работоспособность.  
Замминистра забрал свои папки и вышел, снова хлопнув дверью, отчего с нее окончательно свалилась табличка «Следим за вашим хронотопом с 1924 года».  
Сотрудники переглянулись.  
— Сколько у него там кругов?  
— Семь, кажется.  
— Ого, это откуда же их семь?  
— Может, документы подделал?  
— Какие еще документы?  
Все дружно посмотрели на пресловутый шкаф, который пережил еще Первую мировую, а выглядел так, как будто не должен был дотянуть и до конца прошлого века. Там хранились все бумаги по сотрудникам министерства, но он не открывался со времен его основания.  
— Ну какие-нибудь документы.


End file.
